


Can I Keep You

by VigilantePeacock



Category: Casper (1995), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanatical Fics's Halloween Competition 2020, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantePeacock/pseuds/VigilantePeacock
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fanatical Fics Halloween Writing Competition 2020





	Can I Keep You

It was Halloween at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The great hall was decorated with giant pumpkins that Hagrid had grown and Professor Flitwick magically carved. Charmed paper bats flapped their wings around the enchanted ceiling. The floating candles were giving off an extra orange glow. Overall the great hall looked perfect for that evenings festivities. The Halloween feast would start soon.  
Halloween was extra special for Nearly Headless Nick. It was his death day. He liked to throw a party to celebrate the occasion. He invited all of the Hogwarts ghosts and the members of the headless hunt. Nick was sure that this year others would join in. This year Halloween fell on the second full moon in October. When this occurs, the walls between the mortal and the afterlife were thinner and ghosts could move between the realms easier. This made for more visitors than usual. Nick was thrilled that others would be there to celebrate his special day.  
\-------------------------  
As the student's feast was in full swing in the great hall, so was the death day party in the dungeons. Morbid sounding music was playing while the stench of the rotten buffet wafted through the room. So far a few extra ghosts have already arrived. A married couple that introduced themselves as Adam and Barbara Maitland were dancing in the middle of the room. A small ghost dog with a glowing red nose was floating through the guests legs. Overall everyone seemed to be as happy as ghosts could be. That is of course except for The Bloody Baron. He was miserable as always in the corner watching in distaste as the other ghosts partied.  
Nearly Headless Nick floated around the party greeting his guests. He looked in a corner and saw a very round headed ghost that looks to have once been a young boy. The boy looked sad. Nick approached him and asked what his name was and why he was so sad.   
"Who me?" the ghost boy said  
"Yes, you." Nick responded.  
"Oh. My name is Casper. I don't mean to be sad on your death day. I was hoping to find my best friend here. I can't seem to find her anywhere."   
"Did she say she would be here?" Nick asked  
Casper shook his head. "No. I just remember her saying she was getting letter to come to this school. Then her parents said she died but her ghost never came back home. I thought since travel is so easy for us tonight, I would try to find her. I miss her."  
"Well," said Nick " I know every ghost in this castle and the surrounding area. Tell me about your friend and maybe I can help you find her."  
"Really?!" Casper shouted as he floated up to Nicks level from where he was moping on the floor.  
"Absolutely young man…I mean young ghost. I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington and its my duty to help those in need. Tell me about this friend of yours."  
Casper thought for a moment. It has been a very long time since he had seen her. He was trying to recall what she looked like as a human and hoped she looked the same as a ghost.  
Casper began to describe her. "She has dark brown hair that she often wore in a pig tails. She has glasses and the best smile ever. Her name is Myrtle. Have you seen her?"  
Nick smiled widely. "I do believe I know who you are talking about. Here she is known as Moaning Myrtle. Sadly she isn't a very happy ghost so no one has seen the smile that you seem to like so much. I will take you to her now if you would like."  
"Yes, Please!" Casper shouted.  
Nick and Casper floated through the ceiling and up to the 2nd floor girls bathroom. When they arrived they saw Myrtle sitting in a stall crying as usual.  
Casper couldn't believe his eyes. He was finally going to be with his best friend again. He approached her slowly. She looked up. He whispered "Can I keep you?" A Halloween miracle then occurred. Myrtle smiled the brightest happiest smile that Nick had ever seen. Myrtle nodded. Casper reached for Myrtles hand. When their hands met and both ghosts slowly began to fade away. Neither ghost had a reason to stay in the mortal world any longer now that they had each other again. Friendship will be enough to keep them happy for the rest of time. Who needs to haunt the girls bathroom when you have your very best friend for eternity.  
Standing alone in the bathroom, Nick smiled and thought to himself this was an extra special Halloween and Death day indeed.


End file.
